Chaotrix
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: Nanoha and Hayate have been playing a game that Fate starts getting into. What will happen when Fate joins in and enters Chaotic? Let's find out. Features some OCs.
1. A New Entry part 1: Fate's Start

Chaotrix

Disclaimer

I do not own Chaotic or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Chapter 1 A New Entry part 1: Fate's Start

It was morning and Nanoha was heading to school accompanied by Fate and Hayate. As they walked Nanoha held a blue device which she was using to look at her some images.

"What that?" asked Fate.

"It's my code scanner." replied Nanoha. "I'm just looking through my deck. Last night I finally got a scan of the Vile Driver and the Prism of Vacuity so I can finally trade Deaconation for his Intress scan." she said excited.

"How did you get into Underworld City?" asked Hayate.

"I asked a favor from KidChaor." replied Nanoha.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" asked Fate confused.

"We're talking about Chaotic. You haven't heard of it?" asked Nanoha.

"No. What is it?" asked Fate.

"It's a card game that's played online." replied Hayate.

"You can also play it with real cards but at school there aren't a lot of people who play." added Nanoha. "I only just got the code to port to Chaotic a few months ago and it's been really exciting."

"What do you mean?" asked Fate.

"Well when one plays online enough a player is given a special code to use their scanner to go to Chaotic. When you play there your code is altered in during a match so you become the creature you played. It's really exciting." explained Hayate. Since they didn't have school that day they took Fate to a nearby shop where she was able to get a deck and a scanner. Then they set up an account of her to battle online after they taught her how the game worked.

A Few Months Later

Fate at home with Nanoha and Hayate was playing an online match which was 3 on 3. She had only one creature left but was facing her opponent's final creature. Fate was using Takinom while her opponent used Skithia. Fate's Takinom was down to five energy while her opponent's Skithia had ten energy so she used her Cannon of Casualty Mugic and ended the match.

"That was awesome Fate-chan." said Nanoha.

"You've really gotten into it." said Hayate.

"Well I've been working as hard as I can to get that special code you've told me about." said Fate. It was then they heard a beep from her laptop. They turned and saw she had just received a message. When she opened it she saw the message was a code.

"Alright! You did it Fate-chan!" said Nanoha excited.

"So then I just put that code into my scanner and I'll be there?" asked Fate.

"That's right but remember that you'll still be here while you're there so you won't have access to your online deck and your scanner won't work until your code ports back." explained Hayate.

"Alright." said Fate as she began entering the code. Once it she submitted the code she felt herself get pulled.

From one second to the next Fate found herself in a massive place where there were many people walking around as well as several robots flying around with many tables, some of which looked to be advanced technology. Not long after she saw Nanoha and Hayate appeared to her left and right.

"What is this place?" asked Fate in shock.

"Welcome to Chaotic." said Hayate.

"Alright now you better get ready because the moment you get here you get scheduled into a match to get an understanding of how things work." said Nanoha as she went they began walking. A few steps away they saw a table that had a screen which showed Fate's Chaotic ID DestinyBreaker. Next to it was the ID of her opponent FallenPhoenix. Above the two names was the drome they were gonna be battling in which was the Crellan Drome.

"So who is this FallenPhoenix ?" asked Fate.

"There's not a lot known about him other than his favorite Tribe is the Underworld and that he specializes in fire based creatures." replied Nanoha.

"Although he doesn't exclusively use Underworlders. He's used all four tribes but prefers the Underworld so be careful." said Hayate.

"So where's this drome?" asked Fate.

"This way." said Nanoha as they began walking. Shortly after they were in front of a large arena like building. "Alright since this is gonna be your first real match it'll be a one on one." she explained. "Now good luck Fate-chan."

"Good luck." said Hayate.

"Hey wait. Where's the entrance?" asked Fate.

"In front of you." said Nanoha as the conveyer belt she was standing on moved her towards what looked like doors which slid open. Once she went inside she saw a guy on the other side who had mid length black hair and wore black pants with a red shirt along with some marks on his forehead and some headphones which hung from his neck.

"Hello there." said the guy.

"Uh hi." said Fate uncertain.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." replied Fate.

"Well if we're gonna have a good match then I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Shawn code name FallenPhoenix." said the teen.

"I'm Fate Testarossa Harlowan code name DestinyBreaker." said Fate with a bow.

"Dock your scanners." said a mechanical voice surprising Fate as a strange column with size enough for each scanner arose. At that Shawn docked his scanner as did Fate who looked surprised at the screen that appeared before her.

"Your new here, aren't you?" asked Shawn.

"Yes I am." replied Fate.

"Alright listen. The blue spinner is for your Creatures, the white one's for your Battle Gear, the purple one's for Mugic, and the green one's for Locations." said Shawn. "Since this is your first match just use one of each and then pick ten locations." he instructed as he began picking his cards for the battle. Once he was done he pressed the button above the screen of his scanner. After Fate finished she did the same causing an opposite board to appear next hers which showed Fate's Takinom facing off against Shawn's Attacat.

"DestinyBreaker. Because this is your first match you will choose the location." said the mechanical voice. Fate nodded and then took a deep breath before looking at the board confused.

"The white roulette under the location image. Just spin it." said Shawn. Fate nodded and spun it.

"The first location will be..." began the voice as the spinner stopped. "Underworld City. Choose your attacking and target creatures."

"Alright Takinom attacks Attacat." said Fate before touching her scan as Shawn touched his own. Once they did the two pillars with the scanners retracted as the were swirled by a digital code causing which changed Fate into Takinom and Shawn into Attacat. "This is amazing." said Fate as Takinom.

"Usually is the first time." said Shawn as Attacat. "Just remember to feel the creature and let's get chaotic." he said as a bright light blinded them for a few seconds. Right after they were in a large underground city. However when Takinom looked around she didn't see Attacat.

"What was it that he said? Feel the creature?" Fate asked from within Takinom. Then she closed her eyes.

In the food court

"Why did he help Fate-chan?" asked Nanoha.

"I don't know." replied Hayate.

"That's because you don't know him." said the black haired Tom Majors approaching the girls along with his red headed friend Kaz.

"Shawn's a competitive player but he loves to help new players learn how to do this for a chance at a real match when they gain more experience." added Kaz. "This should be interesting."

Back in the battle

Takinom was flying around trying to find Attacat.

"This is pretty easy." said Takinom.

"Just takes some getting used to." she heard Attacat's voice say. She began looking around until she what looked like green energy fists flying at her. She dodged but was surprised by a tornado which hit her from under and threw her into a building. "Since when can Attacat do wind attacks?"

"A Cyclance helps." replied Attacat as he stood in front of Takinom who was getting a piece of a wall off herself.

"Ash Torrent!" called out Takinom launching a smoke screen allowing her to fly upwards. "Torrent of Flame!" she called out destroying the building.

"Not bad." said Attacat causing Takinom to look around. Suddenly she was attacked from above and knocked into a building. As Takinom began getting out of the building she heard something. "Hymn of the Elements! Give the power to ignite my soul with fire!" At that she heard a strange tune and saw what looked like an energy which flew towards Attacat. "Inferno Gust!" he called out firing a wave of fire. At that Takinom held out her arm causing a device to appear which formed a blue shield on her forearm. Upon impact Takinom was thrown back but without too much damage.

"Ember Swarm!" called out Takinom firing a group of buzzing embers.

"Tornado Tackle!" called out Attacat as a tornado was launched from the palm of his hand which caught Takinom in the twister.

"Cannon of Casualty!" called out Takinom causing a tune to play as some energy headed in and hit Attacat causing him to fall to his knees releasing Takinom. "Lavalanch!" she called out hitting him with a wave of lava that caused a digital explosion after which they found themselves back at the drome with Shawn in his normal form and Fate still as Takinom before her code changed back.

"I can't believe I won." said Fate.

"Well believe it." said Shawn as he took his scanner before walking up to her. Then he extended his hand to her. Fate smiled and the two shook hands. "Come on. Let's head back to the food court. Your friends are probably waiting." he said as the door behind Fate opened. After the two left Shawn led Fate to the food court. They looked around until they spotted Nanoha and Hayate sitting with Tom and Kaz.

"That was a great first match Fate-chan." said Nanoha.

"Indeed. You picked up quickly. Faster than most." added Shawn. "It's almost as though you've got experience in battle."

"I just got really into the battle." lied Fate.

"Sure you do." said Shawn. "In any case since you are here would you like to head to Perim?"

"I'd love to." said Fate.

"Hey Kaz didn't you say you wanted to get a scan of some new Battle Gear Ulmar's been working on?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah. That's actually why we came." said Kaz.

"Then how about all of us go?" suggested Shawn.

"Fine with me." said Tom. "Kaz?"

"I'm all for it." replied Kaz.

"What about you two?" Shawn asked Nanoha and Hayate.

"Sure. I've been wanting to show Fate-chan Perim." said Nanoha.

"Let's go." said Hayate.

"Alright then let's head there." said Shawn cheerfully.

"So how do we go?" asked Fate as the group walked to the transport center.

"Set your scan of Underworld City on your scanner." said Nanoha as the six stepped on large white circles.

"Just hit the button." said Nanoha as the other five ported away before doing so as well. Not long after they were in Underground City with Fate looking in shock.

"Alright now Ulmar's lab should be this way." said Shawn leading them through the streets.

"Actually Ulmar's lab is that way." said Kaz pointing in another direction.

"Yeah but this is this way is where he keeps his his newest inventions." said Shawn. A few minutes of walking and they found themselves in front of what looked like a storage space with some book shelves. "Figures Ulmar would use this tired old trick."

"What do you mean?" asked Hayate. "Look through the bookshelves and look for a book that doesn't belong. Possibly a book that looks fake." Everyone nodded and started looking through the bookshelves. Not long after Hayate saw a green book which she tried to pull out but only turned causing the bookshelf to slide to the side. "I found it." she said.

"Good going." said Shawn as they went in. "Alright from here on out whisper in case Ulmar's down there." The others nodded and they all kept heading down a spiral staircase. Once they got to the end they hid behind a large stack of boxes. They peeked from the box and saw a large device with a crystal next to it. "Jackpot." he whispered.

"What is that thing?" asked Fate.

"I think he called it a Reality Field Generator." replied Shawn. "From what I've heard it's like a Flux Bauble only it doesn't actually transport you to a location it just creates an illusion of it which has the same effects as the real location."

"Nice." said Tom as all of them held their scanners.

"How do I scan it?" asked Fate.

"Just point and hit the button." replied Kaz as they all did. Once they scanned the device they headed back up with Shawn making sure to close the entrance. Once they got back outside they walked since Fate wanted to get to know the city. That was until they were approached by the blue lizard like Agitos.

"I wondered when you'd be by." said Agitos.

"Hey. What's up?" asked Shawn.

"Dardemus asked to face you in the colluseum. We've been waiting for you to come to tell you." said Agitos.

"Oh damn." said Shawn. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Wait. You're gonna face Dardemus?!" asked Kaz in shock.

"Not much of a choice. It's part of the agreement I made with the Underworlders." said Shawn looking at the the other five seriously. "What you're about to see is something that no one outside of us and the Underworlders can know about." he said.

"Alright but why?" asked Tom.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Shawn turning to Agitos who he nodded to. After the group headed to the Underworld Colluseum where they saw a lot of Underworlders who were cheering.

"This is amazing." said Fate looking around as Agitos headed up to the booth.

Now we have the match you've all been anticipating!" called out Agitos. "First we have the keeper of the Pits, Dardemus!" At that Dardemus stepped out raising his fists. "And on the other side we have the young warrior who has proven the might of his kind, Sky Fire!"

"Sky Fire?" asked Nanoha.

"Remember that you are to keep this an absolute secret." said Shawn. The five nodded. Satisfied Shawn walked near the center of the colluseum and began glowing. Then they saw some fire fly out of his body and into the air as it formed a large fire bird above the arena which then flew onto him causing a bright flash. Afterwards they saw what looked like Shawn but with hair that looked to be made of lava, red clothes which seemed metallic, and a pair of glowing red wings. Upon seeing this all five looked in shock.

"H-he's a...?" began Tom unable to finish.

"You ready for this Dardemus?" asked Shawn.

"Always!" replied Dardemus charging. Shawn smiled and charged. "Lavalanch!" he called out launching a stream of lava. As he ran Shawn's feet shot out a short burst of fire allowing him to jump over the attack. As he came down he clenched his right fist as it began glowing.

"Pyro Pummel!" called out Shawn just before punching Dardemus with an explosive strike which threw him back.

"He can use attacks too?" asked Tom in shock as they looked at Shawn landed on his feet.

"Just who is this guy?" asked Fate.

To Be Continued...


	2. A New Entry part 2: Story of Flame

Chaotrix

Disclaimer

I do not own Chaotic or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own Shawn.

Chapter 2 A New Entry part 2: The Story of Flame

"Now that we're done with the quick warm up how about we do this seriously?" asked Shawn cracking his neck.

"Lavalanch!" called out Dardemus.

"Phoenix Wing!" called out Shawn causing his wings to become pure fire as they released a wave of energy which collided with Dardemus' attack. Then he began flying as he spun rapidly causing his body to be engulfed in fire. At that Dardemus pulled out the Cyclance he had hidden in the back of his belt which he took out and fired at Shawn. When the blast was about to hit it him it went through surprising everyone.

"Through Spectre!" they heard Shawn call out. Suddenly they saw nine copies of Shawn charging at Dardemus. He began firing. To everyone surprise right when any of the copies were about to be hit they'd vanish and reappear.

"It's an illusion." said Fate.

"But then where's the real one?" asked Tom.

"Searching." they heard two mechanical voices say. Upon hearing them Fate pulled Bardiche out of her pocket while Nanoha pulled out the necklace where she had Raging Heart. "Located." the two said. "Look up." At that the five looked up and saw Shawn flying above the colluseum with his body glowing, wings expanded, his eyes glowing red, and a magic circle at his feet.

"He's a mage?" asked Hayate in shock.

"Up there!" said one of the Underworlders in the audience. They all looked up including Dardemus and became shocked.

"Fire of good and evil heed my call! Unveil the might of flame upon this my fight!" chanted Shawn as a magic circle appeared in front of him with eight more around it. "Fire Storm Tempest!" he called out as the nine magic circles seemed to explode sending the explosion straight down Dardemus jumped out of the way but the explosion turned and hit Dardemus throwing him back with his Cyclance half melted. Then Shawn flew down landing pretty hard on his feet. Agitos looked towards Dardemus who seemed unable to get up.

"The winner is Sky Fire!" called out Agitos causing everyone to cheer. Shawn then reverted back to normal and ran up to Dardemus who seemed to be unconcious. The others ran up to him as he placed a hand on Dardemus' head.

"Everheal." he said causing his hand to start glowing. Within seconds Dardemus began waking up. "Good match."

"You too. I thought I'd figured out a way to finally defeat you." said Dardemus.

"I've been training and learning new tricks so I'm never the same person from one challenge to another." said Shawn as Dardemus got up. "Let's have another fight some time."

"Of course we will." said Dardemus.

"Are you alright?" asked Tom.

"Yeah." replied Shawn. "In any case let's head to the Forrest of Life. I'm sure you all want to know about that." The others nodded. "Thanks for the great match." he said as he ported out followed by the others. Once they were in the Forrest of Life Tom, Kaz, Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate arrived in the same place but none of them saw Shawn.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. The group went through some bushes and saw Owis helping Shawn up.

"Thanks." said Shawn as the others went up to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Fate.

"Fine. Just a little burnt out." replied Shawn.

"Here." said Owis as he held a Mugic. "Song of Resurgence." he said as it began floating. Then they saw what looked like a blue spirit which flew out of his body and into the Mugic which played a tune causing a wave of magic to hit Shawn. Once it was gone he was able to stand on his own.

"Thanks Owis." said Shawn.

"So can you explain what happened?" asked Tom.

"And how you were able to use attacks?" added Hayate.

"First off I'm not exactly a normal human." replied Shawn. "Even before I got my code I...well I'm the earth's embodiment of fire."

"Embodiment of fire?" asked Nanoha.

"That's right." said Shawn as his body became nothing but fire but then returned to normal. "As to the deal I made...well back when I first ported I went to Underworld City I wound up bumping into RageTrod who just wanted to fight so with no choice I went to the colloseum. Once the battle started I tried to measure his strength but in sheer power I couldn't exactly match him and after I got hit by a Pyroblaster shot I kinda lost my temper and transformed. After the fight Chaor called me in and asked me about the possibility of others like me. I explained that other than myself there are only eight other humans who had Elemental abilities. I also explained that my loyalty was mainly to my kind but that I would be glad to fight any creature who wanted to. So we made a deal. I'd accept any challenge and would not help any of the other tribes. In exchange I'm allowed to train with them as well as learn from them." he explained.

"But what good would that do?" asked Nanoha. "When you port home all you have from here are your memories."

"And with memories you have experience." replied Shawn. "I can't cast Mugic but as you saw I can use my own kind of magic as well as my own attacks."

"Then that creature that some players talk about who's unscannable was..." began Kaz.

"Yeah. That's me." said Shawn sheepishly. "Anyway I went to the other tribes and explained the situation to the leaders of the other tribes. As such I made a similar deal with all the tribes as well as became friends with a number of creatures."

"He's also helped in different situations." said Owis.

"Don't." said Shawn.

"Like what?" asked Nanoha.

"Some time ago there was a Mipedian who came and seemed to have been injured in battle. Some Underworlders attacked his village and he wandered around so Shawn helped him to Kiru City where we helped him. To ensure that nothing would happen he stayed with him and even walked him back to his village." explained Owis.

"So you'll help anyone in need?" asked Fate.

"It's the only way I can make up for my weakness in the past." said Shawn looking down.

"What do you mean?" asked Fate.

"What I'm about to say is only known by the other eight like me so no one can say anything. Not even you Owis." said Shawn. The other five humans nodded as did Owis.

"I lost most of my memory in an accident a number of years ago. What I did recall was that my parents and my older brother were killed when I was five because of some freaks who wanted to capture me." said Shawn sadly.

"Why did they want to capture you if you were five?" asked Kaz.

"When I was born I was experimented on. You see I was kidnapped when I was only about a week old." replied Shawn placing a hand over his eyes. "Breakspell." he said causing them to glow lightly. When he moved his hands the others saw his left eye was red and his right eye was golden. "They put some kind of mini super computer into the base of my skull and with it my eyes changed."

"How?" asked Fate.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is my left eye can scan tech and my right can scan magic. They it also gives me the ability to store a lot of information in my mind. Even detailed plans and specs." replied Shawn. "Makes me a pretty big freak, doesn't it?"

"It's not like you asked to be changed." said Tom.

"That's true." said Kaz.

"We're actually similar." said Fate causing the others to turn to her. "I wasn't exactly born. I had a sister but she died and so my mother made me from a sample of her hair to create me to get the Jewel Seeds to bring her back."

"So what about you two?" asked Tom.

"What about us?" asked Nanoha.

"Well like that necklace that talked." said Kaz.

"They're mages for something called the Time Space Administration Beauru." replied Shawn causing the three girls to look at him in shock. "I was watching you all when you had to fight that thing six years ago."

"But how did you know about the TSAB?" asked Fate.

"I'm only half human." replied Shawn. "Those who are of the not human half of me have people everywhere and I mean everywhere."

"I see." said Fate.

"Don't worry. They're only there to alert us if there any kind of internal trouble so I'm trusting you three to keep this a secret." said Shawn.

"As long as they aren't a danger I suppose it'll be okay." said Fate uncertain.

"Great and don't worry. Your secrets' safe with us, right guy?" said Shawn turning to Tom and Kaz both of whom nodded. "And I don't mind if you tell Sarah and Peyton about me but only if you're certain they can keep this a secret."

"You don't have to worry about that." said Tom.

"Same thing applies to you three. You're not allowed to tell anyone about this in Chaotic, in Perim, or on Earth. Understood?" The three girls nodded. "Oh hey Owis would it be okay with you if I scanned you?"

"Sure." said Owis standing up.

"Oh can I scan you too?" asked Fate. Owis smiled and nodded. The two pulled out their scanners and scanned Owis.

"Oh and now that I remember there's something I wanted to give you." said Shawn as a device appeared on his left forearm which made what looked like a holographic light appear from which a large box appeared.

"What's that?" asked Fate. Shawn handed the box to Owis who opened it. Everyone was shocked to ssee it was a pizza.

"How'd you get a pizza here?" asked Kaz in shock.

"I found out that if I use the stasis field in my gauntlet's storage program anything in that field gets transported with me to Chaotic." replied Shawn. "Took a while to find the right frequency but I finally got it like a week ago. In any case enjoy." After that they ported back to chaotic allowing Owis to try the food he'd heard about and had been curious about for some time.

Once they ported back to Chaotic they walked to one of the table screens to secure their new scans. (I might be wrong but I did recall something like this from early in the series)

"So how was your first trip to Perim?" asked Shawn.

"It was very surprising." replied Fate.

"Maybe we should port home. It is kind of late." said Nanoha.

""That's true. Otherwise the us on earth will go to sleep and we'll have to wait to get back." said Hayate.

"Well we'll see you next time around." said Shawn with a smile as he, Tom, and Kaz waved them good bye just before the girls ported home.

On earth just outside of where Fate stayed with her mother the three girls were arriving there when their scanners started beeping. Once they each pressed the button above the screen they felt their memories of Chaotic flood their minds.

"So what do you think?" askd Nanoha.

"I'm still shocked by it all honestly but there's something I'm a little curious about." said Fate as she pulled out Bardiche. "Would we be able to use our devices in Chaotic?"

"We've never tried but maybe we could since both Raging Heart and Bardiche spoke while we were there." said Nanoha.

"Let's not worry about it. After all we go here for fun." said Hayate.

"I guess this is good night." said Fate. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." said the two girls as they left.

"I can't wait to go back." said Fate once she was inside.

* * *

Author's Note

To make things clear this takes place during M'arrilian Invasion between The Hazards of Diplomacy and ep. 3 of the season. In the Nanoha side it takes place a few months before the epilogue of A's with Fate getting her code a few weeks after it so in this Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton are around 15. Here's a little extra info on a new player.

Nanoha Takamachi

Age: 15

Species: Human

Favorite Tribe: Overworld

Favorite Creature: Intress

Device: Raging Heart (Yeah I prefer the original name)

Battle Status: Has been in two Code Master Matches against Code Masters Impthor and Amzen. Won against Amzen.

P.S. For I've thinking about somthing for this story. Since Nanoha's an Overworld player I'm having a hard time with this so I'll have a poll on my author page. Who should Tom go out with? Nanoha or Sarah? Again I'll have a poll to decide so please vote if you know both characters.


	3. Battle of Confusion

Chaotrix

Disclaimer

I do not own Chaotic or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I only own Shawn and the OC who is introduced here.

Chapter 3 Battle of Confusion

"So what is it that has you so worried?" asked a girl with long light blue hair, a black skirt, and a black t-shirt as she and Shawn sat at a table.

"That's something I want to talk about with everyone else." replied Shawn.

"How many of the others have codes?" asked the girl.

"All of us except Teki. I've been helping her out but she's hasn't gotten it yet." replied Shawn. "I'm surprised she can even get an internet connection in that old castle though."

"So you know her birth identity?" asked the girl.

"Of course I do Lauren." replied Shawn.

"So do you know where the others are?" asked Lauren.

"Titan went to the Underworld Aresenal, Aquatica went to Dranakis Threshold to meditate with Shadow, Terra went to Ever Rain to do the same, and Cy went to the Sands of the Unseen with Angel." replied Shawn.

"How do you know that?" asked Lauren.

"Aquatica was born Kara. She's my cousin." replied Shawn. "And let's face it. We weren't exactly inconspicuous when we picked out our code names."

"True." said Lauren.

"So are you gonna be ready for your match?" asked Shawn.

"It's against that new girl, right?"

"Correct."

"I've got a shock for her." said Lauren as she held out hand which caused several sparks to form at her palm.

"Easy." said Shawn.

"Yo Shawny." said Peyton as he went up to the two.

"Dude I've asked you not to call me that." said Shawn with a sigh.

"My bad bro." said Peyton.

"So I hear you've got a match against that new girl." Sarah said to Lauren.

"I do." said Lauren as she looked at her scanner. "There's a new location I've been wanting to use in battle."

"Hey Shawn." said Fate as she went up to the group.

"Hey Fate. Where are Nanoha and Hayate?" asked Shawn.

"Nanoha went to try to scan Gespedan and Hayate's at Mount Pillar trying to scan a Sting Blade." replied Fate. "Although they said they'd be back by the time my match starts. Still I'm curious about my next opponent. Who is this ElecCheetah is."

"Nice to meet you." said Lauren.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." said Fate.

"It's fine and I'm ElecCheetah." said Lauren with a smile.

"Oh. Well it's good to meet you." said Fate. "I hope we can have a good match."

"Hey do you guys wanna join us? We ordered a Perim Pizza." asked Shawn as a robot approached with a large pizza.

"Sure." replied Sarah as the three new arrivals sat.

"Hey dude there's something we wanted to ask." said Peyton as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"About?" asked Shawn taking a slice of his own.

"Is it true about you being...you know?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah but I'm...we're trusting you to keep it a secret." said Shawn looking at Lauren who nodded.

"You're like him?" asked Sarah. Lauren smiled and made a ball of electricity in the palm of her hand which vanished quickly.

"You could say that." said Lauren. "Hope you're ready for our three on three but I have to be heading to the drome now. I'm meeting someone else there who wanted to ask me something." she said leaving. A few minutes later Nanoha and Hayate walked up to them along with Kaz and Tom.

"Well it's almost time for my match." said Fate leaving.

"Good luck Fate-chan." said Nanoha.

"She's gonna need it." said a girl's voice with a giggle. They turned saw a young girl who had snow white hair with red eyes in a light pink dress the had a purple jacket with a matching ascot and boots. "Hello." she said with a bright smile.

"Hey Illya." said Shawn.

"Illya?" asked Nanoha.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said sitting down. "I'm glad Onii-chan invited me to watch this match." she said wtih a smile.

"Sure." replied Shawn.

**_In the drome_**

"Hope you're ready for me." said Lauren as she moved one of her creatures.

"More than ready." said Fate as she picked her Locations.

"Lock you decks." said the Battle Master. Once the both did the boards became one revealing the three creatures the two had causing Fate to look surprised at the fact that Lauren's team consisted of an Overworlder, a Mipedian,and a Danian. "DestinyBreaker you will attack first. Activate your Location Randomizer." At that Fate spun the randomizer which stopped seconds after. "The first location Fear Valley. Choose your attacking and target creatures."

"Kreaal attacks Vidav." said Fate before touching her Skithia scan as Lauren touched her own. At that Fate's code changed into a somewhat large lava monster while Lauren became a white tiger creature with a blue mage's robe. After a flash of light Kreaal found itself in a place with many spooky looking stone pillars. "Now where are you?" It was then she heard a strange tune which was followed by a light that was not to far from her.

**_In the food court_**

"Why did she play Mugic already?" asked Hayate.

"If I know Lauren that was a Harmonics of Water Mugic." said Shawn.

"What's that?" asked Illya curiously.

"It's a Mugic which grants a creature Water Element attacks but as opposed to the Hymn of the Elements it lasts longer and it's Generic Mugic so it can be used by any Tribe." replied Shawn as they saw Vidav dodging fire blasts from Kreaal.

"It's weird that she set up creatures of three different tribes." said Sarah.

"Yeah but she unpredictable in battle." said Shawn.

"You got that right bro. She's even done stuff that gave her opponent energy and turned it back." said Peyton.

_**In the match**_

"Lavalanch!" called out Kreaal launching a blast from its mouth. Vidav jumped to the side and turn to the side.

"Steam rage!" he called out launching steam to the ground. Kreaal looked surprised.

Back with the others

"How is Vidav doing that?" asked Nanoha.

"We're about to find out." said Shawn.

_**Back in the match**_

Kreaal was looking around trying to find Vidav when it got hit by a fire blast from the side.

"Inferno Gust!" called out Kreaal launching blast of fire in that direction.

"Geyser Gush!" called out Vidav from behind hitting Kreaal launching it into one of the pillars which became unstable.

"Not bad but you'll have to do better than that." said Kreaal.

"Really?" asked Vidav with a smirk. Kreaal became confused until Vidav pointed to the pillar which was starting to tip.

"Rustoxic!" called out Vidav launching a copperish liquid at Kreaal immobilizing it as the skull fell on it coding it. When they were back at the drome Fate looked displeased as Lauren's code reverted to normal.

"Never turn your back on an enemy." said Lauren with a smile.

"Don't let it go to your head." said Fate.

"ElecCheetah it is your move." At that she spun the Randomizer. "The next location Sands of the Unseen. Choose your target."

"Dubin attacks Takinom." said Lauren just before the two touched their scans. At that Lauren's code changed to an insectoid ant creature with six arms and two legs who wore a tattered cloak as Fate's code changed into Takinom. Then in a flash of light they were in strange place where it was night time with glowing sand.

"What is this place?" asked Takinom.

"It's a perfect place for ambushes." said a voice just before Takinom was hit by a tornado which threw her back. As she got up she saw Dubin appear in front of her holding a Cyclance.

"Danians can't turn invisible." said Takinom.

"Normally that's true but here in the Sands of the Unseen creatures who use wind gain it." said Dubin disappearing again.

'If creatures with wind gain invisibility and this place is full of sand...' reasoned Fate from within Takinom before flying straight up.

"Ash Torrent!" called out Takinom shooting a large amount of ash to the ground. After she began looking around until she saw something moving in the ash cloud. "Paral-eyes!" she called out as a white beam shot out of her eyes which immobilized Dubin. Then she moved him straight up and released him before flying up with her body engulfed in fire. On the way down Dubin tried blasting with his Cyclance but Takinom dodged until they were about to collide. When they did Dubin fell after his Cyclance shattered which Takinom followed by flying close enough to blast Dubin coding him before hitting the ground causing them to return to the drome as Fate's code returned to normal.

"Nice move." said Lauren.

**_In the food court_**

"That was amazing Fate-chan." said Nanoha excited.

"As the saying goes _"It's not over until the fat lady sings."_ Or in this case until the last creature's code." said Shawn.

"She hasn't noticed." said Illya.

"Noticed what?" asked Tom.

"That Lauren's going easy on her." said Shawn.

"As I've seen seen she doesn't start fighting seriously until the third or fourth battle." said Illya.

"Wait so she's been going easy on Fate?" asked Kaz.

"Kinda. It's more of a warm up for Lauren. The thing is once she cuts loose she can become dangerous." said Shawn.

**_In the drome_**

"Nice move. Looks like you're finally starting to take this seriously." said Lauren.

"I'm still getting used to becoming a creature but I can handle myself well enough." said Fate.

"Well then the kid gloves are off." said Lauren with a smirk as Fate spun her randomizer.

"Make your move." said the Battle Master. At that Fate moved the creature she had behind Takinom next to her. "Activate your Location Randomizer." Fate did and waited. "The Next Location: The Pits. Choose your attacking and Target creature."

"Takinom attacks Vidav." said Fate before the two touched their cards.

_**In the food court**_

"Fate had better watch out." said Shawn.

"I'm sure she'll win." said Hayate.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Tom.

"What do you mean?" asked Nanoha.

"Her Vidav still has two Mugicians and then there's Alazdan." said Tom as they saw Takinom flying around a cave multi level prison.

**_In the battle_**

"Where are you?" asked Takinom before getting blasted by a fire blast. When she got herself back in the air she saw Vidav holding a somewhat crude looking flame thrower.

"Looking for me?" asked Vidav as his Pyroblast vanished. At that Takinom began firing fire balls which Vidav dodged.

"Cannon of Casualty!" called out Takinom causing the Mugic to force Vidav down. "Lavalanch!" she called out launching a blast towards Vidav who jumped to the side but was still partially hit. "Looks like this is over." she said forming a fire ball.

"Yeah. For you." said Vidav. "Symphony of Stasis!" he called out causing a mugic to trigger which hit Takinom immobilizing her. It was then a large frog like mipedian appeared in front of Takinom as Vidav jumped to the side as the Mipedian exploded into code. Afterwards they found themselves back in the drome as Lauren's code changed to normal with Fate looking in shock.

_**In the food court**_

"What was that?" asked Nanoha in shock.

"Alazdan has a very powerful ability." said Shawn.

"An ability?" asked Hayate.

"That's right." said Peyton. "If you sacrifice Alazdan you can deal thirty five damage to a creature."

"So then Lauren sacrificed her Alazdan to take out Fate's Takinom?" asked Hayate.

"That's right." said Tom smiling as he remembered the lesson he'd learned from Tianne.

_**In the Drome**_

"What happened?" asked Fate.

"Sorry but by sacrificing Alazdan I took out your Takinom so now we're at the final battle." said Lauren as she spun her randomizer.

"The next location..." began the Battle Master until it stopped. "The Carnival of Confusion."

"Vidav attacks Skithia." said Lauren touching her card causing her to become Vidav.

"Carnival of Confusion?" asked Fate confused as she touched her card.

_**In the food court**_

"What's the Carnival of Confusion?" asked Nanoha.

"It's a location that mixes up creature's element types." replied Kaz.

"Creatures with fire have water, those with water have air, the ones with air have earth, and creatures with earth have fire." added Shawn. "But Vidav has no element types and if I know her she planned this out so why use a creature with no Element type. Especially since she has a Vidav that does use water."

"That is weird." said Sarah.

_**Back in the drome battle**_

Skithia and Vidav were looking around at the place the were now at but noticing Vidav was distracted Skithia decided to act.

"Lavalanch!" she called out holding out her hands but was surprised that nothing came out.

"Sorry but the Carnival of Confusion takes creatures Element Types and switches them." said Vidav holding out his hands. "Gravity Slam!" he called out launching a blast which made Skithia's body too heavy to keep floating and crashed down.

"Rip Tide!" yelled out Skithia launching a blast of water at Vidav who jumped to the side.

"Geyser Gush!" called out Vidav blasting a larger stream of water at Skithia who was thrown back. "Power Pulse!" he yelled out launching seeveral green energy fists at Skithia who jumped to the side. It was then a large bipedal machine with cannons which she jumped on and began firing at Vidav who started jumping to the side before firing a green energy wave from his feet until he got shot back.

"Hymn of the Elements!" called out Vidav. "Grant me the freedom of air." he said as the mugic hit him. Then he started running towards the Viledriver. Once under it he held out both hands. "Lightning Burst!" he called out electricuting both legs which also electricuted Skithia throwing her off. Then Vidav ran in front of the Viledriver and jumped onto the front of it before pushing it down. Skithia regained herself before moving out of the way of her damage Battle Gear but was then hit with a stream of fire which threw her back.

"Discord of Disarming!" called out Skithia triggering a Mugic which destroyed Vidav's Pyroblaster.

"Frost Blight!" called out Skithia lucnhing a blast of ice that Vidav jumped over. From right above Vidav began glowing and right after everything went white.

_**In the food court**_

"Who won?" asked Nanoha confused. It was then they saw Fate standing surprised with Vidav who reverted to Lauren.

**_In the Drome_**

"The Winner of this match ElecCheetah." said the Battle Master.

"How did you do that?" asked Fate.

"Vidav knows a lot about battle but is a pacifist so even though he won't use them he knows a lot of powerful attacks." said Lauren as the two took their scanners. Then Lauren walked up to Fate. "Good match." she said extending her hand to Fate who smiled and took it.

"Thanks." said Fate. "Hopefully when I get more experience we can have another match some time."

"We will." said Lauren as the two left the drome.

* * *

Author's note

I don't think this needs to be said but Illyasviel von Einzbern isn't mine. She is from Fate/Stay Night which wasn't created by me. I'll be including a few characters from other shows in this. For now I'm gonna include some others from that series in this. If there's anyone you'd like to request be in this put it in a review or send me a PM and I'll check out the character. I'm gonna include Sakura Matou in this but I'm also thinking of having some Servants in this but I will not include Gilgamesh or Berserker (for obvious reasons). Probably not Caster either. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Thanks for reading.


End file.
